board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Rate the User
Rate the User is a contest where a different Board 8 user gets rated on a 1-10 scale every day. This version of the contest is run by transience. Rules - Rate the user from 0 to 10, to the nearest tenth. if you say 9.99999, I'm going to count it as a 10. - No deleting your votes - first vote is final. - Don't vote based on your score how well they're doing / the seconds timer / any other gimmick. Be honest. - You may nominate people to be rated. If you nominate yourself, you must nominate one other person as well. If you don't want to be rated for whatever reason, say so and I will not rate you. - Voting is open for 24 hours. - Only Board 8 Users' votes will count. No alts. Banned Users: Chronic, Red Scoreboard (last updated 6/7/06) solarshadow / 22 votes Team Rocket Elite / 47 votes Aeon Azuran / 46 votes creativename / 34 votes BigCow / 22 votes transience / 67 votes Ngamer64 / 23 votes Amazing Telephone / 68 votes Priest of Gix / 36 votes agasonex / 73 votes ExThaNemesis / 58 votes FFDragon / 52 votes Sir Chris / 74 votes Explicit Content / 46 votes Applekidjosh / 59 votes SHINE GET 64 / 45 votes Mumei / 37 votes windmage / 36 votes Leonhart4 / 41 votes Alex Shelley / 33 votes Mega Mana / 29 votes the icon ownz all / 54 votes XxSoulxX / 35 votes Shadowdude II / 22 votes MakeYourChance / 86 votes Metool / 72 votes H4L187 / 29 votes Bokonon_Lives / 22 votes Steinershocker / 41 votes HaRRicH / 44 votes Tombs / 42 votes Tom Bombadil / 29 votes Crono801 / 29 votes Heroic Mario / 56 votes Wanglicious / 48 votes SythaWarrior / 34 votes SemiFinal Vs Belarus / 47 votes Shoenin Kakashi / 29 votes gotspork / 49 votes WVI / 45 votes Ed Bellis / 41 votes Shadow Ryoko / 45 votes RX7InfinitiIII / 38 votes Lopen / 34 votes Robazoid / 34 votes Paratroopa1 / 44 votes TheCruelAngel / 42 votes Drakeryn / 37 votes LokiGamer / 34 votes Holy Excalibur / 27 votes yoblazer33 / 58 votes meisnewbie / 42 votes HoratioQHornblower / 39 votes Sesshomaru Purified / 63 votes raytan7585 / 36 votes sephsblade / 32 votes Lady Miaow / 48 votes RPGGamer0 / 42 votes MaxedOutRyu / 27 votes swirldude / 34 votes UltimaterializerX / 98 votes KleenexTissue50 / 45 votes oliphaunt / 19 votes Karma Hunter / 34 votes magicians magic hat / 32 votes BlackMageJawa / 30 votes SA2Tails / 34 votes My Immortal / 29 votes s0ber / 46 votes snailien / 42 votes CycloReaper / 51 votes Cokes311 / 39 votes Shake / 46 votes MasterMage119 / 53 votes Tweeeked / 37 votes GamerPanda / 52 votes Gr8CyberMonkey / 21 votes Ayvuir / 34 votes MoogleKupo141 / 39 votes WiggumFan267 / 24 votes ZenOfThunder / 29 votes therealmnm / 24 votes Theo72 / 28 votes Rad Link 5 / 31 votes Brainstruck / 27 votes The Destoyer / 31 votes Janus5000 / 46 votes Repus Yortsed / 33 votes Eggplant Lord / 15 votes Strife2 / 21 votes X_Dante_X / 26 votes Pats_Dynasty / 26 votes Luis_Sera89 / 25 votes ChichiriMuyo / 27 votes BIGPUN9999 / 25 votes Mr Lasastryke / 40 votes lcadwallader / 37 votes Super Saiyan Gnome / 18 votes XIII Is Cool / 27 votes stingers135 / 23 votes Pleinair / 60 votes pikaness / 12 votes Kosmo Trainer / 38 votes Not Dave / 70 votes imdapartystar / 59 votes ChaosTony / 15 votes Liquid Wind / 33 votes longbladeofhiko / 20 votes SephirothG / 28 votes Omega333 / 34 votes Cat1001 / 46 votes Inviso / 65 votes cyrax dioxide / 23 votes Grand Healer / 30 votes Smurf / 47 votes Vlado / 64 votes Kyle Bowen / 58 votes Zachnorn / 57 votes Alanna82 / 38 votes DSRage / 56 votes SonikkuGBA / 42 votes BlAcK_TuRtLe / 72 votes the jp / 73 votes fedor / 32 votes angry_hobo / 67 votes Category:User_Tournament